1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for receiving a dual band signal using a multiple resonance antenna in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the trend of digital convergence, antennas for portable broadcasting (e.g., Terrestrial-Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (T-DMB), Satellite-DMB (S-DMB), and the like), a Global Positioning System (GPS) and Connectivity (e.g., Bluetooth, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), Near Field Communication (NFC), Zigbee, Ultra WideBand (UWB), Electronic Fee Collection (EFC)), as well as mobile communication antennas for 2nd Generation (2G) (e.g., Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), a Personal Communication Service (PCS), and the like), and 3rd Generation (3G) (e.g., Wideband CDMA (WCDMA), PCS, Data Communication Services (DCS), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), and the like) are simultaneously implemented in a mobile phone.
The foregoing mobile terminal may include a plurality of antennas to support various communication functions. For example, a DMB receiver may receive both T-DMB and S-DMB. In this case, an antenna for a T-DMB is configured by a retractable type, a removable type, or an earphone integral type. Because an antenna for S-DMB is different from that used by T-DMB, there is a need for two antennas. In a case of a mobile terminal including a DMB function, because a frequency in the T-DMB is low, the wavelength is long, which results in a need for a long antenna. On the other hand, due to a high frequency in an S-DMB, the wavelength is short, which results in a need for a short antenna. Furthermore, the mobile terminal receiving Frequency Modulation (FM) and performing a Wi-Fi communication function requires two antennas. Accordingly, in a mobile terminal including a plurality of communication functions, as the number of antennas is increased, the mounting space and cost of a component are also increased. Accordingly, because a plurality of antennas should be installed in the mobile terminal, the sensitivity of a received signal is influenced according to a gripping location of the user. As a result, a location of an antenna mounted in the mobile terminal should be considered.
For example, in a case of a DMB phone, because a frequency in the T-DMB is low, the wavelength is long, which results in a need for a long antenna. On the other hand, due to a high frequency in an S-DMB, the wavelength is short, which results in a need for two short diversity antennas. As previously illustrated, increasing the number of antennas in the mobile terminal also increases component mounting space and cost of the mobile terminal. There have been many restrictions on performance and arrangement of antennas in a slim mobile terminal due to implementation of a multiple antenna. For example, there is a restriction on separate arrangement of antennas at an upper part and a lower part of a mobile terminal in consideration of receiving performance according to a grip of a user.
Therefore, a need exists for a device for receiving a dual band signal using multiple resonance antennas in a mobile terminal.